1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmitting method and a data receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of transmitting encoded data in predetermined transmission formats is known. The encoded data is generated by encoding content including video data and audio data based on moving image coding standards such as HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding).
Predetermined transmission formats include, for example, MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream) and MMT (MPEG Media Transport) (see Non-Patent Literature 1). For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of transmitting encoded media data per packet according to MMT.
There is an argument that a video image is hierarchized and encoded to realize scalability to decode and display encoded data, and a transmitting method for hierarchizing and transmitting encoded data is not taken into account.